thelostsoldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Kakashi vs. the Demon Brothers
Team Kakashi vs. the Demon Brothers is the first major battle that takes place in the series. Taking place during Season One, it is a battle between the members of Team Kakashi and the Demon Brothers. Prelude At one point during an undisclosed time, Team Kakashi and the Demon Brothers crossed paths with each other. The Demon Brothers were defeated and imprisoned, causing them to harbor a grudge against Kakashi and his team. After they left incarceration, they tracked down Kakashi's team in the Land of Water. Battle As Team Kakashi is leaving the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Demon Brothers assault them. The pair attack Kakashi from above and behind, clashing their gauntlets with Kakashi's kunai knives. While Kakashi is occupied, three Water Clones of each brother surround Matt, Naruto, and Sakura. Matt uses Substitution to quickly evade his attackers. He throws shuriken at the Water Clones before approaching them with a kunai. As Meizu prepares to attack]], Gozu stops him, stating that this is just a Clone. As such, upon completing his approach on the Demon Brothers, Matt's Clone disappears. This is a distraction so that Matt can use Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, however the Water Clones do nothing to counter the attack as it hits them directly. Matt observes the aftermath of his attack as two more Water Clones attack him from behind. Meanwhile, Naruto tells the Clones he is fighting that they will not prevail against him again, and he attacks them head-on. The Water Clones jump into the air over him and fire kunai with chains from their gauntlets. Naruto evades this and returns fire with shuriken, however these are easily evaded. Naruto uses the Shadow Clone Jutsu to conjure four Shadow Clones, and the Water Clones launch an assault. As Naruto and his Clones defend and counterattack, both of the Water Clones use Water Style: Water Clone Explosion to detonate themselves and destroy Naruto's Clones. Kakashi sees Naruto struggling and calls out to him, but the original Meizu reminds him that he is in the middle of a fight himself. Kakashi counters a strike from Meizu, but Gozu intervenes and punches Kakashi. Kakashi throws shuriken at Gozu, but Gozu easily defends before firing a kunai attached to a chain. Kakashi parries the attack while Meizu closes in, but Kakashi evades his attack and uses Earth Style: Rampart Blast. Both brothers are buffeted by the attack, but Gozu recovers and uses Water Style: Hydro Pressure Jet. Kakashi defends with Earth Style: Mud Wall, but the Hydro Pressure Jet begins penetrating this. Meizu maneuvers around the Mud Wall and attacks Kakashi, and while Kakashi successfully defends himself, this turns out to be a Water Clone, which activates Water Style: Water Clone Explosion. Kakashi takes a direct hit and is knocked back while Meizu and Gozu attack him. Matt has sustained injury from the Water Clones, having been poisoned by their claws. The Water Clones watch in glee as Matt processes his injury, and Meizu comments on his ability to avoid attack. Gozu speculates that he is a new Genin based on his combat ability, and he tells Matt that ever since a previous encounter with Kakashi's team that went poorly, they have been growing stronger for a rematch. He tells Matt that they will kill him quickly, and by this point Matt starts to realize the effects of the poison. Kakashi sees what is happening and orders Naruto and Sakura to get to Matt. Sakura is busy fighting more Water Clones, and her Taijutsu skills overpower both of them. She successfully defeats both of the Water Clones and tries to go to Matt's aid, but the other Water Clones are attacking him and she realizes she will not make it in time. Naruto and several of his Shadow Clones intervene, pinning down the Water Clones and causing them to dissipate. At this point, Matt collapses from the poison, and Naruto and Sakura realize that they are unable to help him. Kakashi continues his battle with the original Meizu and Gozu, and he speculates on how much stronger they have gotten. Meizu and Gozu conjure more Water Clones that all attack Kakashi, but he successfully beats them all back. Meizu and Gozu then attack Kakashi with a chain that is attached to both of their gauntlets, and Kakashi parries this with a kunai. While he is occupied, all four of the Water Clones close in on him and use Water Style: Water Clone Explosion. Kakashi is seemingly hit directly by the attack, and Meizu and Gozu watch in triumph. However, Kakashi attacks them with the Silent Killing Technique, severely wounding both of them and thus defeating them. Aftermath As Meizu and Gozu lay on the ground in blood, Gozu comments that it is fitting that Kakashi use the Silent Killing, and that his performance is as good as [Zabuza's. Kakashi responds that it is fitting the Demon Brothers would be let out of prison only to go back. Meizu and Gozu pass out, and Kakashi regroups with his team who is at Matt's side. Seeing his condition, Kakashi asks if Sakura can help him, but she states that she can't. He then orders her to go on to the Hidden Mist to find a hospital, and he and Naruto carry Matt back to the Village. The poison continues to take its toll, and Matt's condition steadily worsens during the journey. After they finally arrive at the Hidden Mist's hospital, Matt is submitted for treatment while the other members of Team Kakashi wait in a lobby. Mei Terumi arrives after having heard what has transpired, asking if everyone is okay. Naruto responds that they are but Matt is not, and Mei assures him that Matt is under the best of care. Kakashi asks Mei to take a walk, and the two step away from Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi accuses her of knowing that Meizu and Gozu would come after them and withholding that information. Mei initially protests this, but she eventually concedes, stating she does not like people who show poor manners. Kakashi tells her that if she ever endangers his team again, despite the fact that she is Mizukage, he will kill her. Mei stares at him silently for a moment before walking away. Category:Battle